Voice providers/VOCALOID4
VOCALOID4 CYBER DIVA: Jenny Shima Jenny Shima is an American professional singer, theatre actress, and model who resides in Japan. She claims to be the voice provider for the VOCALOID CYBER DIVA. She is bilingual in both English and Japanese and she performed in certain theatrical productions in multiple , such as Ariel from "The Little Mermaid" and Belle from "Beauty and the Beast". After CYBER DIVA's release, Jenny posted on Instagram that she was the voice provider for the new VOCALOID, however, the post was removed.Original source (removed)archived version of the source It was later reinstated within her Instagram profile. External links * IMDb * Official website * Instagram * Facebook * YouTube Sachiko: Sachiko Kobayashi Sachiko Kobayashi (小林幸子) is a famous singer and occasional voice actress. She is the voice provider of the VOCALOID Sachiko. She was born in Niigata on December 5, 1953 and became the champion of "Uta Mane Tokuhon (歌まね読本)". She was scouted by and made her debut in 1964. In 1979, her song, Omoide Sake (おもいで酒), became the best seller of the year. Since then, she was considered to be one of the best enka singers of Japan. External links * * Official website * Twitter @Sachiko_5884 ARSLOID: Akira Kano Akira Kano (神生アキラ), also known as OH-SE and Keiichi Oosemachi (大勢待桂一), is a dancer and singer in the unit ARSMAGNA (アルスマグナ), which is directly related to the cosplay group Chronos Senior High School (私立九瓏ノ主学園). He is the voice provider for the VOCALOID ARSLOID. He also participates in the unit Dengeki Qomolangma Tai (電撃チョモランマ隊) as a dancer and lead vocalist, as well as the unit AUЯA.http://www.oyj.co.jp/talent/04_3.htmlhttp://jpedia.web.fc2.com/ob.html#AURA External links * Official website * Official blog * Twitter @DQT_OHSE * Facebook * YouTube * Online Shop RUBY: Misha Misha is the voice provider of the VOCALOID RUBY. She is an active fan in the VOCALOID community. She was previously known for voicing the UTAU . Trivia * Misha assisted d_Artemi with the design concepts and choices for RUBY. External links * Twitter @Mishakeet * YouTube DEX: Sam Blakeslee Sam Blakeslee is an American musician and VOCALOID producer known under the names Nostraightanswer and Lupin. He is the voice provider of the VOCALOID DEX. He is also known for voicing the UTAU . Trivia * He suggested ' ' theme for DEX and DAINA. * He produced a few original demo songs for DEX and DAINA. External links * Twitter @nostr8answer DAINA: Aki Glancy Aki Glancy (aka. EmpathP), is an American musician, VOCALOID producer, artist, and the voice provider of the VOCALOID DAINA. She was also known for voicing the UTAU . Trivia * She produced a few original demo songs for DAINA and DEX. * She is the illustrator and concept artist for the VOCALOID AVANNA. Main link External links * Twitter @AkiGlancy Otori Kohaku & AKAZA: Asuka Kakumoto Asuka Kakumoto (角元明日香) is a professional voice actress and the voice provider of VOCALOIDs Otori Kohaku and AKAZA: two mascots for the same VOCALOID4 package. She was born on April 8, 1992 in the Saitama Prefecture. She is best known for her role in Idolm@ster Million Live! as Shimabara Elena. She has been voice acting as Kohaku since her character debuted in 2013. However, Kohaku's VOCALOID debut was the first time Asuka had to sing as her. Trivia * As shown in the demos featuring her and the VOCALOID's vocals, Asuka was singing as Kohaku while the voicebank was referred to as AKAZA. ** The duet with her VOCALOID was quite a experience for Kakumoto and she didn't believe it was her own voice. External links * Wikipedia * IMBDb Fukase: Satoshi Fukase Satoshi Fukase (深瀬慧) is the lead vocalist of the band and the voice provider of the VOCALOID Fukase. He was born on October 13, 1985 and he is capable of singing in both Japanese and English. External links * Twitter @fromsekaowa * Instagram Xingchen: Chalili Chalili (茶理理) is a well known utaite and the voice provider of the VOCALOID Xingchen. She was born on July 3 and is from Changsha, China. She has a sweet and refreshing voice as well as a wide vocal range. She is capable of speaking and singing in Mandarin, Japanese, and English. Trivia * She lived abroad in Italy, Japan, and America External links * Moegirlpedia * * Twitter @Chalilili * Weibo * bilibili * NicoNico * 5sing * YouTube * SoundCloud Otomachi Una: Aimi Tanaka Aimi Tanaka (田中あいみ) is a professional voice actress and the voice provider of the VOCALOID Otomachi Una. She was born in Tokyo, Japan on April 28, 1992. She is most known for her role as Umaru Doma from . External links * * Wikipedia (ja) * Profile * Twitter @kanataimi Macne Petit: Haruna Ikezawa * See the VOCALOID3 section. Yumemi Nemu: Nemu Yumemi * See the VOCALOID3 section. Yuezheng Longya: Jie Zhang Jie Zhang (张杰), also known as Ajie (阿杰) and ketsu, is a professional singer and voice actor who is capable of speaking in Mandarin and Japanese. He is the voice provider of the VOCALOID Yuezheng Longya. He was chosen based on suggestions from Chinese VOCALOID fans. He was born on November 27, 1978 and resides in Beijing, China. His most famous dubbing works included " " and "Rainbow Sea". Trivia * He noted that he was frightened and shocked by the sudden tags on Weibo from numerous fans as he initially did not understand that he was being suggested as a potential voice provider for Longya.https://www.facebook.com/chinesevocaloid/videos/1126207684075776/ External links * * * Baidu Encyclopedia * Weibo Masaoka Azuki: Yuka Outsubo Yuka Outsubo (大坪由佳) is a professional voice actress and singer. She is the voice provider of the VOCALOID Masaoka Azuki. She was born in June 1993 in the Chiba Prefecture. She initially began her voice acting career in 2011 but later began her singing career by joining the band, SmileY Inc., with Yuuyu-P in 2014. External links * * IMDb Kobayashi Matcha: Ayaka Oohashi Ayaka Oohashi (大橋彩香) is a professional voice actress and singer. She is the voice provider of the VOCALOID Kobayashi Matcha. She was born in September 1994 in Urawa, Japan. She is best known for her role in as Koharu Tanaka. She is also the drummer of Poppin'Party, a band in the BanG Dream! multimedia franchise, and voices the character Saaya Yamabuki in associated media. External links * * Official website * IMDb LUMi: Sayaka Ohara Sayaka Ohara (大原さやか) is a professional voice actress known for her many roles in anime, film, video games, and dubbing for overseas films. She is the voice provider of the VOCALOID LUMi. She was born on December 6, 1975 in Yokohama, Kanagawa, Japan. She was most known for her works as from " ", from " ", Alicia Florence from " ", Milly Ashford from " ", Ezra Scarlet from " ", Gammisers from " ", and from " ". At the in 2013, she received the Best Supporting Actress Award. External links * * Twitter @readingradio * IMDb * Interviews: ** Akatsuki Virtual Artists Website: Sayaka Ohara's interview about recording for and her thoughts of LUMi (Japanese) Kizuna Akari: Madoka Yonezawa Madoka Yonezawa (米澤 円) is a Japanese voice actress and singer from Osaka prefecture. She is the voice provider of the VOICEROID and VOCALOID Kizuna Akari. She was born on August 30, 1981. She is most known for her roles as Satou Sara and Makise Ayano from Shirobako and Hirasawa Ui from K-On!. She has a background in music and originally was learning the piano, but picked up singing instead because she enjoyed it. She also went into study voice acting and was able to combine singing talents and voice acting together. She originally thought of doing a Vocaloid at the time of Gackt declaring that Vocaloid was no longer just Miku and the Kagamines because the field of voice acting had been rather narrow. At the time of recording the Vocaloid and Voiceroid, she was finding it difficult to get casting voice roles and is a reason she applied to voice a Vocaloid as she didn't fear the consequences of lost work.link External links * Wikipedia (en) * Wikipedia (ja) * twitter @yone_mado * Official blog Luo Tianyi V4 Japanese: Kano Kano (鹿乃) is a Japanese from Tokyo, Japan, who is known for her soft and sweet voice. She is one of the voice providers for the VOCALOID Luo Tianyi. She collaborated with Shan Xin to provide the voice samples for Luo Tianyi V4 Japanese respectively. Trivia *Little of her identity is disclosed so far, including her real name and appearance. *Her name translates to "of the deer". *Her birthday is December 24. External links * * * * twitter @kano_2525 * Official website * NicoNico * YouTube * bilibili * Weibo Zhiyu Moke: Shangqing Su Shangqing Su (苏尚卿), also known as Xigushuang (西呱双), is a voice actor and one of the main members of 729 Studio. He is the voice provider of the VOCALOID Zhiyu Moke. He was born on May 30, 1991 in Liuzhou and currently resides in Beijing. His most notable works were his roles in " ", " ", and "Fighter of the Destiny". External links * Weibo * Baidu Encyclopedia * Moegirlpedia Mo Qingxian: Mingyue Mingyue (冥月), also known as Dai Yue (呆月) and Peng Peng (朋朋), is a professional singer. She is the voice provider of the VOCALOID Mo Qingxian. She was born on June 14 and is from the Baoshan District of Shanghai. She graduated from the Guangxi Arts Institute. Her most notable works include the "LOVE SICK" album, "Luò Chénhuán", "Méiyǒu Dào Biāodì Lù", "Sī Xiāo Zi", "Xīn Jiàn Yóu Lóng", and "Yún Shuǐ Qīng Hóng". External links * Weibo * bilibili * Baidu Encyclopedia * 5sing Other Zhang Chuchu: Wan Su Wan Su (苏婉) is a voice actress and a member of the V17 branch of Voice Bear Studio: a group known for dubbing animations and games. She is the voice provider of the VOCALOID Zhang Chuchu and was chosen as the winning contestant for the VOCALOID's audition. She was born on September 12, 1997 and resides in the Jiangxi Province of China. She studied at Yichun University. External links * Weibo * Moegirlpedia Yuecheng: Nuochen Nuochen (诺辰) is the voice provider of the VOCALOID Yuecheng. He earned second place with 6,977 votes in the first half of Yuecheng's voice provider audition and was chosen as the winner overall.https://weibo.com/5549438982/EE2HRaO1g He was born on January 9, 1998 and is from Mainland China. Trivia *Little of his identity is disclosed so far, including his real name and appearance. External links * Weibo COCOROBO: Ibuki Kido Ibuki Kido (木戸衣吹) is a professional voice actress and the voice provider of the VOCALOID COCOROBO. She is also known the voice provider of , an UTAU and VOICEROID character. She was born on November 14, 1997 and is from Aomori Prefecture, Japan. External links * * IMDb References Navigation Category:Voice providers